Ancient Coin
For the Twisted Treeline variant, see . * is gold efficient without its passive. * becomes gold efficient in about . * Without , becomes gold efficient in . * The goal of can be reached: ** By waiting . ** By collecting . }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. Strategy * Because the passive does not benefit the player who gets the last hit, is best purchased on who plan on spending a lot of time in-lane. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Shurima. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie Patch History from . Still requires to upgrade to . * Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor making champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. You also grant 8% bonus movement speed to nearby allied champions moving toward you (1250 range). * Quest reward now grants the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 3 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . ;V7.20 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced to 10 from 15. ;V7.16 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . ;V7.14 * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ;V7.13 * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ;V7.12 * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.11 * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). ;V7.10 * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ;V7.9 * Base mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 25%. * Gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). ** Coin pickup range scales moderately with champion attack range. * Unique Passive - Favor: Grants and restores each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill (1400 range). * Quest. ** Earn using this item and upgrade to . ** Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor and you receive an that instantly grants a skill point when consumed (max 18 skills). *** Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). Champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.13 * Cooldown reduction increased to 5% from 0%. ;V5.22 * Cost reduced to from . * Gold generation removed. * Movement speed removed. * Bonus gold changed to per nearby minion death from per nearby minion death. ;V5.10 * :}} ** Bonus gold changed to per nearby minion death from per nearby minion death. ** Range increased to 1400 from 1100. ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to 25% of base mana regeneration from 3 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.3 * Health regeneration removed. * :}} ** Now heals for 5 health per minion death. ;V3.14 Added * +5 health regeneration * +3 mana regeneration * : Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants . * : You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Uralte Münze es:Moneda Antigua pl:Starożytna Moneta ru:Древняя монета Category:Gold income items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Cooldown reduction items